<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Begin by SoFarAway93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162880">You Make Me Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93'>SoFarAway93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Make Me Begin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Anime boy love, BL, Boy Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Crushes, Digimon 02 - Freeform, Digimon Adventure 02, Fear of Rejection, First Love, First Time, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, Inchijouji Ken x Motomiya Daisuke, Ken x Daisuke, Ken x Davis, Love, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Motomiya Davis - Freeform, Ramen, Roommates, Sexy Time, Underlying Sexual Frustration, daiken, digimon - Freeform, long time crush, relationships, roomies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Daisuke are living together as roommates while Ken goes to university and Daisuke is an apprentice at a ramen shop. Both boys have had crushes on each other for years but have been too afraid to confess their feelings. This is from the perspective of Daisuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Make Me Begin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Through Daisuke's Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic and sharing it with the world so please be kind :)</p><p>I hope to share Part 2 Through Ken's Eyes the week of May 18.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisuke wants to tell his best friend Ken that he loves him but is afraid to lose him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke laid in bed with Demiveemon nuzzled against his side napping. The afternoon sun began to set. A beautiful day went by while he was trapped in his swirling thoughts.</p><p><br/>He put his hands behind his head and sighed, <em>I have to tell Ken how I feel. He’s graduating university soon so if I don’t tell him now, I may never get the chance. I could lose him forever and I can’t bear that.</em></p><p><br/>Daisuke and Ken had been friends since elementary school. After Ken renounced his title as Digimon Emperor, their friendship began to grow. At that time he thought what he felt was admiration for Ken. That he was smart, talented on the football pitch, gentle, kind and had a smile that made Daisuke’s heart melt.</p><p>When Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolved, he realized that his emotions were more than those of admiration. Feeling Ken’s heart beat in sync with his opened his eyes; he had a crush on his new friend.</p><p>Daisuke sighed louder out of frustration. He had concealed his feelings for fear of losing Ken. He thought if he confessed his love, he would run away.</p><p>Demiveemon stretched, letting out a cute yawn. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at his human partner who looked visibly distressed.</p><p>“Daisuke, are you ok?” Demiveemon asked with concern. “Did you eat something bad?”</p><p>Daisuke smiled at his innocence. “No, buddy, just thinking.”</p><p>Demiveemon climbed up onto Daisuke’s chest, plopping himself down, ready to listen.</p><p>“I want to tell Ken how I feel,” he blushed and averted his eyes. He had told Demiveemon about his crush when he was in middle school.</p><p>“You don’t need to feel embarrassed in front of me, Daisuke! Remember, we’re partners!”</p><p>“It’s just hard to say out loud, even to you,” he pouted. “Ken and I have been friends for so long, I don’t want to ruin that by telling him how I feel. We are roommates, I don’t want to make things awkward between us either.”</p><p>Throughout the boys’ friendship, Daisuke held back his affection for Ken. He took small, innocent opportunities to be close to him to temporarily quench his desire. He would sometimes sit shoulder to shoulder with him when they watched a movie or wrap his arms around Ken from behind to surprise him when he was engrossed in his studies.</p><p>After high school, the boys and their Digimon rented a small flat together while Ken studied computer science at the Tokyo Institute of Technology and Daisuke worked as an apprentice at a ramen shop near the university. Ken would often stop by the restaurant for lunch, which always made Daisuke’s day.</p><p>Over the past three years, Daisuke’s feelings for Ken only intensified. The closer he got to Ken, the harder he fell for him.</p><p>Daisuke covered his face with his hands and groaned, “Why is this so difficult?”</p><p>He bit down on his lip thinking about how happy he would be if they became boyfriends. His brain flooded with scenarios of them holding hands, snuggling and kissing. Imaginary scenes he had played over and over a million times since he was young.</p><p>“Everything else in my life I charge head first into. Ken is the only thing that I’ve been cautious about. I’m usually a bull in a China shop! I worry if I am honest, our friendship will shatter like glass. That he will leave because of my big mouth.”</p><p><em>Knock knock</em>, he heard on his bedroom door.</p><p>“Daisuke, I’m home,” Ken called.</p><p>Daisuke's heart jumped, worried that he heard his confession to Demiveemon, “Ah ok, I’ll be out in a second to start dinner!”</p><p>Demiveemon smiled earnestly at his friend, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I can feel the connection all four of us have when we DNA Digivolve. It’s something I’ve never felt before but it makes me happy. So I think if it makes us happy, it probably makes Ken happy too.”</p><p>Daisuke wrapped his arms around Demiveemon, “Thank you.”</p><p>The spiky-haired boy rolled off the bed after his Digimon jumped to the floor. He looked in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of his door. <em>You can do this, Motomiya! You’ve taken on incredibly powerful Digimon before, you’re brave! You can tell him the truth.</em></p><p><br/>With a deep breath, he opened his bedroom door to see Ken scrolling on his iPhone leaning on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Ken looked up with a welcoming smile, “So what’s on the menu tonight?”</p><p>“Ken, there’s something I want to talk to you about first. Do you have a moment?”</p><p>Ken put his phone down on the counter, “Of course, what is it?”</p><p>He looked at his friend with kind eyes, a look that Daisuke wished he could snap a picture of and stare at whenever he wanted to.</p><p>“Well, you see, Ken,” butterflies were doing somersaults in his stomach, his mouth went dry. “Ken, I…”</p><p>“Daisuke, what? What is it?” He walked closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>For a split second, Daisuke took in his surroundings because things may never be this way again. Ken’s soft touch and the musky smell of his cologne, he committed them to memory.</p><p>Almost shouting, as if a volcano erupting with emotion, “I like you, Ken!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Through Ken's eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisuke professes his love to Ken. Ken responds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second part of the five part series, You Make Me Begin. The next installment will be posted next week. Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I like you, Ken!”</p><p>Daisuke’s loud confession of love rang in his best friend’s ears.</p><p>For a moment, time stood still.</p><p>Ken felt his cheeks go bright red yet his heart was bursting with joy at the sound of four simple words.</p><p>His feelings for Daisuke were born at Christmas time the year they met. It touched his heart that this loud-mouthed boy went out of his way to bring him into his friend group and worry about his wellbeing when it felt like Tokyo was falling to its knees.</p><p>Ken's body began to move on its own, his mind shouted, <em>What are you doing?!</em></p><p>He grabbed Daisuke’s face and pressed his lips against his for a few seconds. He pulled away swiftly, embarrassed by his spontaneous behavior. He looked the boy he loved in the eyes and confessed, “I like you too.”</p><p>Ken had hid his love for Daisuke, assuming his feelings would never be reciprocated. For years he wished to be loved in return by him. Today his wish came true.</p><p>Daisuke moved in close to steal a second kiss. Ken could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he was a mess of nerves cloaked in pure bliss. He put his right hand on the back of Daisuke’s head and wrapped his left arm around his waist to pull him in closer.</p><p>His best friend melted at Ken’s touch. The spiky-haired boy rested his hands on Ken’s hips while he savored the taste of his mouth, his soft lips and the electrifying sensation of getting to kiss the boy he had always wanted to kiss.</p><p>A few minutes passed when they finally pulled away, both with bright pink cheeks and goofy smiles.</p><p>“Ken, what’s the matter?”</p><p>Ken touched his cheeks, his fingers damp with freshly fallen tears. He embraced Daisuke and buried his face into his shoulder as he tried to stop the tears from falling.</p><p>“Ken, are you alright? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you the truth, I shouldn’t have kissed you if it was going to make you cry.”</p><p>Between sharp breathes Ken said, “I’m not…sad…I’m the happiest…I’ve ever been.”</p><p>Daisuke kissed the top of his head, “I feel the same way. I’m so happy that you feel the same way.” He hugged him tighter and whispered, “Will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>As the tears continued to fall, Ken lifted his face out of Daisuke’s shoulder, “Yes, of course. Nothing would make me happier.”</p><p>Daisuke wiped away his boyfriend’s tears and they sealed their new relationship with a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To celebrate Daisuke and Ken’s one month anniversary they are going out on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To celebrate Daisuke and Ken’s one month anniversary, Daisuke wanted to go out for a special dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to take you out on a date, what is so strange about that? It’s what boyfriends do,” Daisuke whined.</p><p> </p><p>Ken blushed, “I don’t know why the thought of going on a date makes me so nervous. We go out to eat together all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys sat close together on the living room couch. Daisuke put his arm around Ken, “There’s nothing to be nervous about. Are you worried about what strangers will think of seeing two guys on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “No, it’s not that. I think it’s because this is my first date ever. It’s even more important because it’s my first date with the person I’ve loved for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke brought Ken in for a warm embrace, “Nothing that happens on this date could change the way I feel about you. Our love can only grow from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ken held his boyfriend tightly, the weight of his worry melted away with each passing second in his arms. He kissed Daisuke’s cheek, thanking him for the reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>That evening Demiveemon and Minomon returned to the Digital World while their human partners went out. Daisuke had some after dinner plans that he didn’t want to get interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Ken wore an all black ensemble, from his Oxford shoes up to his dress shirt while Daisuke sported a red polo, khaki pants and loafers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Ken I didn’t think you could do it,” Daisuke teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think I could do what?”</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands on Ken’s hips and whispered in his ear, “I didn’t think you could be anymore handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Ken’s cheeks went pink and his heart beat faster as his boyfriend kissed and nibbled on his ear, “It’s nearly six, shouldn’t we get going?”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke was lost in the smell of Ken’s shampoo and cologne, how his skin felt against his lips and the sound of his boyfriend’s heavy breathing. He kissed his way down his neck when Ken let out an unexpected moan.</p><p> </p><p>Ken jumped back away from his boyfriend and covered his mouth with both hands out of pure embarrassment. He stammered, “Ah, umm, I’m sorry, that was really weird wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t weird at all. It happened because you enjoyed it. I’m the one who should be apologizing, I should have controlled myself better. I understand you’re getting used to physical affection, I don’t want you to feel pressured to do something you don’t like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so shy. It’s still all new to me so please be patient. I want to do all those things with you but at my own pace.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke hugged Ken, “Of course I’ll be patient, I’ve waited over 10 years to get to this moment. I have all the patience in the world for you. I love you exactly the way you are so don’t apologize for being yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Ken squeezed him tighter, “Thank you, Daisuke. That means a lot to hear you say that. I feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend flashed a big, goofy smile, “Now let’s go eat, I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>The two kissed and left the apartment hand in hand towards the train station to get to the restaurant Daisuke had picked.</p><p> </p><p>After a half hour on the train, they got off at Shibuya Station. Daisuke led his boyfriend down the street that was bustling with people, “Hold my hand and don’t let go.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a posh sushi restaurant that looked well outside of their budget. “We’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Daisuke, this place looks way too expensive! The miso soup is probably 2,000 yen! Let’s go someplace cheaper, I would feel guilty letting you pay for a place like this.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed out his bottom lip to pout, “I’ve been saving up for tonight. I know how much you love sushi so I wanted to take you to the nicest place I could afford. It’s hard to get reservations here and I already got us a table. I went through all this work to make you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ken’s heart nearly exploded at how cute his boyfriend looked, pouting like a puppy who had his favorite toy taken away. He smiled and took Daisuke’s hand, leading him to the door.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were seated at a table in the back of the restaurant. Inside the lights were dimmed and every table had candles on them making it feel fancier than Ken imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Due to his nerves, he was clumsier than ever. He spilled water all over the table, dropped his chopsticks on the floor twice and managed to drip soy sauce down his shirt. Thankfully he chose to wear black for this occasion so nobody could see the stain.</p><p> </p><p>He excused himself from the table to use the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and sighed, <em>What is wrong with you, Ichijouji? You weren’t even this clumsy as a child! You’ve got to get a grip and relax. </em></p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit more confident he returned to the table where Daisuke was moving the lonely grains of rice around on his empty plate. Ken sat down, Daisuke leaned over the table to whisper, “Your fly is down.”</p><p> </p><p>In that moment Ken considered hiding under the table for the rest of his life. He quickly zipped up and dropped his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke hated seeing him distressed so he pressed the button to call the waiter and asked for the check. He paid and the two made their way back to the station to return home. Daisuke had intended for the date to last longer but he decided it was probably best to go home to comfort Ken.</p><p> </p><p>“The food was really good wasn’t it? Everything we tried was so fresh and well prepared,” Daisuke smiled attempting to make light conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Ken nodded, his face still red with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>The ride home was a quiet one. Daisuke put his hand on Ken’s leg while his boyfriend stared at the train’s dirty floor.</p><p> </p><p>The short walk home from the station felt like miles. Finally when they arrived at the apartment, Ken sat on the couch and burst into tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Ken, what’s the matter?” He wrapped him in his arms, Ken buried his face in Daisuke’s chest as the tears streamed down his face. Daisuke stroked his back until he calmed down enough to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I was such a mess tonight. I was so nervous for no reason that I completely ruined the date you had spent so much effort planning,” Ken said as he sat up, wiping his tears away on his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke held his boyfriend’s face in his hands, “Hey, you didn’t mess anything up. So what if you had a few accidents? It didn’t ruin anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I love every moment we spend together. Like I told you before we left, nothing can change the way I feel about you. I still love you even though you walked around with your fly down.”</p><p> </p><p>Ken smiled as Daisuke let go of his face, “Ok, I believe you. I really am sorry for being such a wreck. I guess seeing you look extra cute made me flustered.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to apologize for, it’s all in the past.” Daisuke had a devious look on his face, he began tickling Ken’s side, “So you think I’m extra cute, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ken collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter, “Want me to say it again?”</p><p> </p><p>Daisuke laid down on top of him and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you look extra cute tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys kissed then Ken pulled away, “Wait a second, what was the big surprise you had for after our date?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisuke and Ken finished their first date. Daisuke has special plans for them at home but is nervous about telling Ken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part 4 of "You Make Me Begin." I wrote way too much in part 3 and didn't want to cut this part out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisuke laid on top of Ken, his hands in his black hair with their lips pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken pulled away, “Wait a second, what was the big surprise you had for after our date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke stood up and spoke a hundred miles a minute, “Wow, is it that late already? Time to go to bed!” He rushed into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still sitting on the couch, Ken was perplexed. He knocked on the bedroom door, “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke opened the door with a fake smile, “Did I just run off like that? I must be high from kissing you so I better lay down. Goodnight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could close the door in Ken’s face, his boyfriend grabbed the door, “What’s going on? Everything was fine a second ago and now you’re avoiding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hurt in Ken’s eyes broke Daisuke’s heart. He opened the door wide and brought him in to sit on the bed together, “I had hoped to have sex with you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second of silence went by. Ken wasn’t sure how to respond. He was accustomed to Daisuke’s blunt honesty but this was new territory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke put his hand on top of Ken’s, “I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you’re not ready for so let’s forget about it. Let’s still share a bed tonight, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agreed. The boys began to get ready for bed. Ken decided to take a shower to rinse off any of the remaining embarrassment from dinner while Daisuke laid on his bed in his underwear scrolling through his social media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was so foolish to think Ken would be ready for sex after only dating for a month</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daisuke anxiously thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s shy and sensitive, of course he’s not prepared for that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed when Ken entered the bedroom in his boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken stepped into his blue pajama bottoms, “Refreshing, thank you for asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your politeness is adorable,” Daisuke smiled big and patted the bed instructing his boyfriend to take a seat. He was surprised that Ken didn’t put on his pajama top before sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken walked his hand over to interlace his finger’s with Daisuke’s. He gave his hand a little squeeze then leaned in to press his lips against his. Quickly the two began passionately kissing, Daisuke running his fingers through Ken’s shiny dark hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisuke, kiss me like you did earlier today,” Ken whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation he licked Ken’s ear from bottom to top, gently nibbling on the cartilage then gliding back down to suck on his ear lobe. He could hear Ken’s breath intensify as he kissed his way down to his neck in search of the sensitive spot he touched before. He grazed his lips along his soft skin from the top of his neck to his shoulder. Ken shivered with goosebumps at the sensation and let out a moan louder than the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed, I like it,” Daisuke said as he kissed his way back up his neck to his lips where he began. Ken wrapped his arms around him, both of them laying on the bed with their limbs and tongues tangled up with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lingering musky notes of Daisuke’s cologne, the taste of mint toothpaste in his mouth and the heat of their bare chests pressed together was driving Ken crazy. He had never felt so turned on before, he could feel the front of his boxers get tighter with each passing second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken pulled away from Daisuke and looked into his partner’s dark brown eyes, “I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to say it. Take off your underwear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke’s face was a mix of confusion and excitement, “What? I’ll gladly do it but are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured, there’s no need to rush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Ken blushed. “I want to see you naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner did Ken finish his sentence that Daisuke ripped off his underwear as fast as he could. He had seen him shirtless countless times but seeing him naked was next level. Daisuke laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head and his penis so erect it almost flipped up to touch his toned stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do, Ichijouji?,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken quickly thought back to the BL web toons he had read in preparation for this moment. Like he had seen depicted in the comics, he spit on Daisuke’s dick and stroked him up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Daisuke’s turn to moan as he received his first hand job. It felt completely different from when he did it by himself, it was so much better. He ran his hands through his hair trying his best not to cum too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To add to the pleasure Ken cupped his boyfriend’s balls, massaging them, only making it more difficult for Daisuke to hold it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ken,” he moaned. “I’m going to cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pumped him faster, keen to see him blow his load. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh,” he exclaimed as his semen shot up his stomach. “Holy shit! That was amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flustered by the climax, Ken grabbed Daisuke’s boxers to wipe up the sticky mess, “Really? I had never done that before so I was worried I wouldn’t do a good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke sat up after he was clean and played with the waistband on Ken’s underwear, “I want to do that to you.” He gently grazed the hard bulge that was protruding from his boxer briefs. “Do you want to? If you’re not comfortable, I respect that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken’s body moved on its own, fueled by instinct and desire, he pulled off his final item of clothing and laid down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke’s eyes widened at the sight of Ken’s naked body, and more importantly, his cock standing straight up. He rubbed his hands up his long legs to his chest where he traced the faint outline of muscle on his abdomen, “Looks like somebody’s been working out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ken could respond his mouth met Daisuke’s, his naked body pressed on top of his. He ran his hands through his short brown hair as their tongues danced together in his mouth. Instead of attending to his hard dick, Daisuke broke away to kiss down his neck to his chest where he would tease him just a bit. He gave one his nipples a gentle peck then circled it with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That feels weird, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m seeing if you have sensitive nipples. Is it a weird good or weird bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop or keep going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke kissed his way over to his other pinkish-brown nipple, licking every inch of it. He glanced up to see Ken watching him, his face flushed with pleasure. Daisuke kissed his way down his stomach, still not touching the erect penis that was dripping with pre cum, to kiss his inner thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisuke, aren’t you going to touch me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How badly do you want me to touch you?,” he teased. He sat up straight, reading his boyfriend’s face like a book. He was aching to be jerked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granting Ken’s wish, Daisuke wiped the pre cum from the tip and coated the shaft. He began to slowly stroke him up and down, Ken was overcome by the sensation, whispering something Daisuke couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?,” he asked as he pumped Ken faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a small voice Ken said, “I was saying your name. You’re making me feel so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say my name louder,” he started stroking him faster. He could feel Ken’s cock get hotter and harder with each pump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisuke…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…Daisuke…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke, I’m going to cum!” He released a shot of semen on his stomach. “Holy shit. Why did we wait this long to do this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed as he cleaned up Ken with the same dirty boxers, “I was hoping you’d enjoy yourself but I didn’t think you’d say that! Am I going to turn you into a pervert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would that really be so bad?,” Ken teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lovers laughed, got cleaned up then snuggled close under the covers after Ken flipped the light switch. He cuddled his boyfriend close, “I love you, Daisuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Year Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ken and Daisuke's one year anniversary is soon approaching. Both boys have big questions they want to ask each other. It gets steamy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final part of "You Make Me Begin." I have really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. I plan to write more Daiken stories based on this series! </p><p>In this universe same-sex marriage is legal in Japan. I hope one day it will be legal irl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The winter chill lingered in the evenings but during the days, springtime tried to break through the cold. It was unseasonably warm for late February, the cherry blossoms were eager to bloom any day now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken’s university graduation was next month, a major chapter in his life would be closing and a new one would begin. He had applied to dozens of jobs across Tokyo hoping some company would take pity on him and let him work there. He had a couple interviews but nothing came of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke had two months left at his apprenticeship before he could become an official line cook at the ramen shop near the Tokyo Institute of Technology where Ken attended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their one year anniversary was soon approaching, it arrived quicker than they had realized. It felt like only yesterday that they had their first kiss, first date and moved into the same bedroom leaving Demiveemon and Minomon to share Daisuke’s old room. The two had discussed what they were going to do to celebrate while cuddling under a blanket on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I cook for you? I’ll make a really nice meal and we can stay home to celebrate,” Daisuke suggested. “Whatever you want me to make I’ll do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken smiled as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s brown hair, “I would love that. You can make whatever you want. I know that whatever you cook will be incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a typical Ken answer,” Daisuke kissed his cheek. “Ok, I’ll pick the menu if you order us a cake. How about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken agreed, his body may have been present but his mind drifted somewhere else. He had been thinking for weeks about how he was going to ask Daisuke to live with him after graduation. What he would love more than anything is to spend the rest of their lives together, side by side. He didn’t want to push his fantasy onto Daisuke after only dating for a year though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being completely honest with himself, he had felt this way since high school. He couldn’t picture his life without Daisuke. Though they were very different, they completed each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered down a familiar path. He imagined the two of them moving into a nicer apartment where they would laugh, cry and make love together. He imagined Daisuke proposing, saying their vows on their wedding day and living out their lives with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beautiful future they could have…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Anybody home?” Daisuke waved his hand in front of Ken’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken blinked a few times to bring himself back to reality, “I’m sorry! What were you saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair, “What goes on in that head of yours? You’re so pensive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something for me to think about, I guess,” he blushed, squeezing Daisuke’s hand for reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad thing. My mind is just simpler than yours. My thoughts are limited to food, Digimon and you,” he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “All sorts of thoughts about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken gave him a cheeky look, “What sort of thoughts, Daisuke?” He pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s and slid his hands underneath his shirt to feel his warm skin against his. He gently twisted both of his nipples, Daisuke made noises of pleasure into Ken’s mouth as they kissed each other harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys got up to move into their bedroom where Daisuke pulled Ken’s t-shirt off. He squatted down to lick the skin just above the waistband of his boxers up to his nipple that he gave a gentle nibble while fumbling to unbutton Ken’s jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken undid the button for him and dropped his pants to the floor. The second the jeans hit the ground, Daisuke made his way back down his chest to his boyfriend’s blue boxer briefs, “Can I take them off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I can be butt naked by myself? Strip, Motomiya!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke stood up and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Take my clothes off for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken eagerly pulled Daisuke’s shirt off, immediately bending over to trace his abs with his tongue. He wasn’t sure how it was possible but his skin always tasted so sweet, making him crave more. He pulled down Daisuke’s athletic shorts and orange boxer briefs in one motion. He was rock hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and kissed him hard, “Can I put it in my mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Daisuke asked if he was sure about this. They hadn’t done more than hand jobs, he never wanted to push Ken to go to the next level until he was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve been wanting to for a while now but I was too nervous to make a move,” he blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke looked at him with kind eyes, “You never have to be anxious around me. Don’t hold what you want inside, you can tell me anything. You know that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and put his hands on Daisuke’s hips, “I do know that. Thank you for your kindness and always being patient with me. I’m sure you had wanted to get to this point months ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not only about what I want, it’s about you too. But if you want to blow me, you’re more than welcome to. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can sit on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agreed and Daisuke sat his naked butt down on the bed with his erect penis impatiently waiting to enter Ken’s mouth. He kneeled down between his legs, taking in a deep breath before he swallowed his lover’s cock, bobbing his head back and forth a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held Daisuke’s dick in his hand, dancing his tongue around the tip, “Am I doing alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels amazing. Keep going!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From above he watched Ken pick up speed as he bobbed his head on his penis. He wanted to fall back on the bed but couldn’t take his eyes off him. This was his first time receiving a blowjob, he wasn’t sure if he could last much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ken, I think I’m going to cum. You don’t have to swallow if you don’t want to…Holy hell I’m cuming right now,” he released his semen into Ken’s mouth. In one gulp, it was gone. “I told you you didn’t have to swallow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now sitting on the floor, he wiped his mouth on his arm, “But I wanted to. I wanted to know what you taste like. How was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely loved it, thank you, Ken,” his face looked like he had gone to heaven and back. “Can I return the favor? I want to know what you taste like too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken blushed, “Yes, you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys traded spots, Ken pulled down his boxers and sat at the edge of the bed. Daisuke knelt on the ground with Ken’s penis dripping with pre cum in his face, “Ok I’m going to start now. If you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agreed then Daisuke licked him from his balls up to the base of his penis all the way to the tip. He locked eyes with Ken as he swallowed his dick, his boyfriend was overcome with pleasure and began moaning. He bobbed his head back and forth at a steady pace, he could feel Ken’s cock get harder in his mouth which in return gave him a boner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken fell back on the bed, every hair on his body stood on end from the immense pleasure. There was no way he could hold it in any longer, “Daisuke…Daisuke, I’m about to cum…I’m cuming now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finished, Daisuke swallowed his cum and got up to join his boyfriend on their bed. He laid next to him, “How was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incredible, amazing, life changing,” he sighed. “Should I keep going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke laughed, “Only if you want to.” He snuggled closer, forgetting he was hard again, and pressed himself against Ken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hard again?” Ken looked down to see that he was correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisuke blushed, “I got a boner from blowing you. Hearing you moan, feeling you get harder in my mouth and the way you taste got me going again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you with that,” Ken turned on his side and spooned Daisuke. He wrapped his hand around his erect penis and began to stroke him up and down. He whispered in his ear, “Is this alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chills erupted across his tanned skin, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken kissed and sucked on Daisuke’s neck while he jerked him off. He snuck his other hand underneath Daisuke to squeeze his nipple, “Oh my God, Ken, yes! Harder! Faster!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was drunk with pleasure so Ken guessed at what he meant. He pinched his brown nipple harder and pumped his penis faster. Immediately he felt his cock get harder and hotter in his grasp, “You’re so hard right now. Are you about to cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Daisuke muttered. “Right…now…ugh!” He blew his load on the sheets, panting as he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face Ken and pressed their lips together, “I love you. And I don’t love you just because you made me cum twice. I love you for a hundred other reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are those hundred reasons?,” Ken teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking he listed that he is kind, compassionate, intelligent and genuine.  Daisuke sat up in bed looking suddenly anxious, “Ken, there’s something I want to ask you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken sat up on the bed and held Daisuke’s hands, “Of course, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we have only been dating for a year but we’ve known each other for most of our lives. You’re somebody who I’ve always been able to count on in good and bad times. I can’t imagine being romantically involved with anybody else. When I think about my future, you’ve always been in it. I want a future with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisuke let go of Ken’s hands, stood up and opened his underwear drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken’s mind was racing, his heart was close to bursting and covered his mouth with his hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What is happening? Is he doing what I think he’s doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back towards Ken, got down on one knee and opened a black ring box in front of him, “I love you with all of my heart and I want you by my side forever. Ken, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken’s mouth gaped open, his brain had stopped. He burst into tears, “Yes! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With tears streaming down Daisuke’s face, he placed the silver ring on Ken’s left fourth finger. He sat next to his fiancé as they cried in happiness together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ken calmed down while still holding on to Daisuke, “On our anniversary, I was going to ask you to live with me after I graduate and you finish your apprenticeship. I also can’t picture a future without you. You’re the love of my life. I can’t wait to be your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys pulled apart, Daisuke looked into Ken’s brown eyes, “I was going to wait until our anniversary but I couldn’t wait that long. I couldn’t let another day go by without asking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and embraced each other once more. Daisuke and Ken both agreed that they had never been happier than they were at this moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>